


Kings, You and I

by JackyJango



Series: CapriWeek2K17 [1]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Talk, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/pseuds/JackyJango
Summary: 'If you were to travel in time, where would you go and what would you do?’It's a heavy question for Damen's already drowsy mind. Thus, purely out of instinct he says, 'I want to travel back in time. To... somewhere in history... where I'd be a King.’'Really?’ Laurent asks amused. 'Where will I be, then? In this history of yours?’





	Kings, You and I

**Author's Note:**

> For CapriWeek2k17 Prompt: Kings
> 
> Posted on Tumblr **[here](https://jackyjango.tumblr.com/post/163827693678/kings-you-and-i)**
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.  
> Cheers!

           'If you would be an animal, which would you be?’

Laurent scowls from where his head is propped on Damen's chest. 'Animal, Damen? Really?’

'Just answer.’ Damen's mind is drunk on pleasure to come up with anything bordering on intellectual.

It was something they had started when they were at the threshold of dating- a litany of questions aimed at understanding the other better. As time had progressed, it had become a ritual with them and the questions had gradually shifted from emotional to entertaining to embarrassing.

Now, after four years of knowing each other, they still indulge in it. Only now, their post-coital daze, mingling breaths and synchronised hearts, somehow, dull the edges of the fatuousness.

'Cheetah!’ Laurent answers with certainty after a beat of thought.

'A Cheetah?’ Damen asks incredulously. 'Why a cheetah? It's not even the largest of the big cats.’

'It's not always about the size, you know.’

Damen smirks pointedly, earning him a half-hearted smack on the chest.

'Shut up!’ Laurent scolds. 'It may not be the largest, but it certainly is the fastest.’

A figurative theory, then. Laurent does have a fast mind.

'Alright. A cheetah it is then! Your turn.’

Laurent's face twists in thought for a second and then he asks, 'If you were to travel in time, where would you go and what would you do?’

It's a heavy question for Damen's already drowsy mind. Thus, purely out of instinct he says, 'I want to travel back in time. To... somewhere in history... where I'd be a King.’

'Really?’ Laurent asks amused. 'Where will I be, then? In this history of yours?’

'You’ll be a King, too. We'll be Kings, you and I,’ Damen says, his mushy mind ignoring the logistics.

Laurent laughs aloud. ‘Tell me, my dear barbarian, which kingdom would be ruled by two kings?’

'Ous!’ Damen says with surety. There really isn't any reason why it shouldn't be a possibility.

'What about us?’ Laurent asks shyly, drawing lazy patterns on Damen's chest, 'Would I still be your lover?’

Damen smiles lazily, the answer fluttering out of his lips. 'History or future, you'll always be my lover, sweetheart.’

For a moment Damen thinks that Laurent is going to chid him for being sappy, but Laurent attacks his lips, kissing him so sweetly that Damen's mind plunges further into bliss.

A smack on the shoulder pulls Damen out of it.

'This doesn't mean that you're getting out of doing laundry,’ Laurent says, his words losing heat mid-way into the sentence.

Damen laughs aloud. 'As you wish, your Majesty,’ he says and closes his eyes.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Also, [JackyJango](https://jackyjango.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
